


Bombur's Children

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Bomburs family, Fanart, Gen, I suck at writing, Maybe - Freeform, Prompt Meme Fill, but I love these babies now, going to be some drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that Bombur is said to have a lot of children, but id love to read a fic where most of his and his wives children are adopted. They have a ragtag group of children of all races and love them all the same despite what others might say about their unconventional family."</p><p>Just fanart atm, but I hope to write some drabbles and add them in later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombur's Children

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt meme fill ([from here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17900830)) that sort of festered in my mind for a bit. I wanted to finish this up- lineart, colour, the whole thing- and my computer crashed, and I struggled to get my stuff back for a month, and the lineart etc file was corrupted somehow in the mess.
> 
> So I just cleaned up the sketch a bit and am posting that for now, because my patience is not infinite. :)

Bombur's wife I have named Arunn. The baby in her arms is Bolgur (age 3), Vidunn (age 12) is holding her hand and waving back at Makrun (human, 13 months) and Boftur (age 24). The two teenagers are Borobur (age 52) and Binur (age 45, elf). I'm now going to vomit out all the notes I have on these kids (and their mother), because I want to have it all in one place. Feel free to skip this entirely, or not. It's mostly for my own sanity.

Borobur is 52 (which is about equivalent to 13)  
Binur is 45 (about 14- I think I like to have Elves grow a bit faster than Dwarves until adulthood, I dunno why.)  
Boftur is 24 (about 6)  
Vidunn is 12 (about 3)  
Bolgur is 3 (about 9 months)  
and Makrun is 13 months old.

Borobur, Binur, Bolgur and Makrun are adopted. Boftur and Vidunn are not, obvs.

Despite their heights and the fact that one will reach adulthood before the other, Borobur is definitely Binur's older brother. He's a bit more mature, more responsible, and he tries real hard not to snap at his brother when he's getting teased for liking a girl in school. Because Binur is _obviously_ not mature enough to understand about Love and Girls and other such Grownup Things.

Binur is a little shit. He gets into trouble constantly and isn't above starting a fight if he's feeling down. A lot of the families in the area have gotten used to him and treat him at least civilly (some even seem to forget he's not a Dwarf), but there are a few who are openly hostile, so he always has one or two people he can goad into a fight. He's also depressingly tall and has taken to slouching a bit, because what else is an Elf raised as a Dwarf gonna do? He's especially close to his uncle Bofur and strives to be just as cheerful, which is easier said than done, because he does lose his temper pretty often.

Kid definitely has some Noldor blood, I think.

Boftur takes after his father more than his siblings. He's ginger, freckled and pretty quiet. He plans to follow his parents' examples and study cooking, and is at an age where he'll imitate anything Amad does- in this case, taking care of the babies. He's fucking adorable, and I love him.

Vidunn had her brothers braid her hair just like Binur's because she thinks he's so cool and tall. She's still young enough, and sheltered enough by her family, to not get all the drama about Elves and Dwarves, so she thinks Binur is lovely and tall and cool and different, and wants to be just like him. There's going to be a definite culture shock when she gets out from behind her mother's skirts and hears what some of the Dwarves around say about her brother. She's also itching to take care of Makrun who, aside from being the only other daughter, is just about the right age to be interesting. She's starting to walk a bit, she's making noises, she recognizes her sister... Vidunn is very eager to be the big sister. For all of, like, three years, before Makrun is bigger than her.

Man, Vidunn is in for a lot of shocks in the next few years. :/

Bolgur is still little enough to not be walking or doing much, so he's glued to Arunn's side usually.

And Makrun is the youngest, and human. She's a bit bigger than Bolgur, and her parents are a bit alarmed at how fast she's growing- like, wow, humans grow like weeds! I mean, Binur grew pretty fast, but this is ridiculous! Luckily for their finances, they have a lot of hand-me-downs from Binur they can give her, at least until she starts wanting to wear skirts. Which will be in, like, four years. Sweet merciful Mahal.


End file.
